familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lois Griffin
Lois Pewterschmidt-Griffin is Peter's sandwich-nosed wife and daughter of the extremely wealthy Pewterschmidts. Background Born Lois Pewterschmidt, she met Peter when he was employed as a towel boy. Her rich father cannot stand Peter and makes mean comments at every chance he gets. Lois lives at 31 Spooner Street with Peter, and their three children: Chris, Meg and Stewie, and also Brian, the talking, anthropomorphic family dog. She is 40 years old. Personality Peter accidentally grazed her with a bullet from a handgun (she wanted him to put his finger in the wound and twist it.) Lois can be kinky, too, and aggressive as well. She is playful and willing to take. In another episode when her a Meg go on Spring Break, during the awkward car-ride she tells Meg that she took the Morning After Pill but after having drunk a lot it made it not work, (and that's how she got Meg). In the episode Peter's Daughter she tells Meg she could "Just drink and smoke a LOT to have a miscarriage, but don't stop half way through or you'll end up with Chris." Her one-year-old baby, Stewie is very much intent on killing her. Random Facts * Lois once went on a date with Glenn Quas apparently a dwarf-like creature. * She used to be a circus freak, who used a trampoline and shouted "Me Likey Bouncy!" * In the episode The Perfect Castaway she married Brian, thinking that Peter was dead (it was later annulled upon Peter's return). * She was selected for an Olympic diving team, but ended up being pregnant with Meg instead. * She is very ticklish. Peter tackled her in one episode and tickled her until she was screaming for mercy. * She is 5'7" (67 inches) and weighs approximitly 130 pounds. * She is a Protestant. * She met Peter in 1982 Memorable Quotes * "I've seen that crappy Julia Roberts movie 47 times. Have you seen the lips on that woman? Like a baboon's ass on her face. " * "My daughter needs a makeover like there's no freaking tomorrow!" * "Kids, we just have to learn to accept this. Like one of those stories on Dateline, where a family member suffers a horrible accident and becomes a burden on everybody. Sure, they pretend to be happy, but they're dead inside. They're dead. And that'll be our lives." * (When Meg says she had plans) "Meg, if you don't want to baby sit anymore that's fine, but don't you sit there and lie to me like that." * "You got to push back a little! You got to get a little rough! Oh, God, Peter! Hit me!" *"I'm like one of those bald eagles on the discovery channel. Beautiful to look at, but mess with one of my chicks and I'll use my razor sharp talons to rip your f*cking eyes out." *(After Peter exclaims he accidentally shot her) "I know! Now stick your finger in there and twist it!" * "Peter, I care as much about the size of your penis as you care about the size of my breasts." * "Chris you can't join the army! Besides, the army's weak. Now the Marines! Those are the men you wanna f*ck." Relatives *Silas Pewterschmidt (great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) *Lois Laura Bush Lynn Cheney Pewterschmidt (great-great-great-great-grandmother) *Lilian Pewterschmidt and Marguerite Pewterschmidt (paternal great-aunts) *Jerry Pewterschmidt (paternal uncle) *Carter Pewterschmidt (father) *Barbara Pewterschmidt (mother) *Carol Pewterschmidt and Kate Pewterschmidt (sisters) *Son of Carol Pewterschmidt (nephew) *Patrick Pewterschmidt (brother) *Marian Pewterschmidt (sister-in-law) *Peter Griffin (husband) *Meg Griffin (daughter) *Chris Griffin (son) *Stewie Griffin (son) *Peter Griffin Jr. (son) (deceased) *Bertram (step-son)to Lois *Brian Griffin (ex-husband,good friend) Griffin, Lois Griffin, Lois